Weekly Kaisoo: Jongin's Proposal
by Poiseneus Leaf
Summary: Jongin suka dengan Kyungsoo, sunbae setingkat di atasnya. Dan berbagai proposal serta rencana acara "berkenalan dan menembak" sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada saja alasan yang menghalangi aksinya itu. Kaisoo Shipper merapat! fluffy gagal-romance-proposal. RnR pleaseee
1. First meeting, First proposal

.

Jongin suka dengan Kyungsoo, sunbae setingkat di atasnya di sekolah. Dan berbagai proposal serta rencana acara _"berkenalan dan menembak"_ sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada saja alasan yang menghalangi aksinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinxi Present

.

.

.

.

Weekly Kaisoo: Jongin's proposal

" _First meeting, First proposal"_

.

.

.

.

.

Pada awal ia mengetahui hal ini, Jongin tidak pernah memikirkannya dengan serius. Tapi semakin lama, perasaan aneh ini semakin menjadi. Degupan jantungnya juga semakin terasa berdebar dan tak terkendali.

Rasanya seperti ia menderita suatu penyakit parah. Karena perutnya pasti akan tergelitik seolah sedang di gigit dan di jilat oleh seekor anak anjing. Atau rasanya kakinya berubah menjadi jeli yang sering di buat oleh Taemin hyung.

Oh itu tidak cukup. Karena ia pernah mual dan isi perutnya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar karena rasanya ia terlalu merindukan seseorang.

Gila, Jongin pasti sudah gila karena ini. Ia butuh seorang psikiater, atau dokter bedah atau seorang biksu sebuah kuil terpencil di tengah hutan.

.

.

"Kau jatuh cinta Jonginie! Beruang kecilku ini sedang jatuh cinta! Akhirnyaaa"

Seruan Taemin di suatu sore yang tentram membuat Jongin mau tidak mau harus menutup telinganya. Berawal dari Taemin yang memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang melamun membuat rasa ingin tahu lelaki itu bangkit. Tapi seandainya Jongin tau dengan reaksi berlebihan kakaknya ini, ia tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya ini pada Taemin.

"Hyak! Hyung apa apaan sih! Nggak usah pakai teriak."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Jonginie! Nini jatuh cinta! Ya ampun!"

Jongin mecebikkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap televisi di hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Jonginie, kira-kira siapa yang telah merebut hatimu?"

Jongin memutar kepalanya ke samping. Tapi yang terjadi adalah dahinya terantuk dahi Taemin yang ternyata berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Aduh Hyung! Apa-apaan sih. Memangnya aku jatuh cinta?"

"Iya Kim Jongin, adikku yang manis ini. Duhh kenapa baru sekarang, seharusnya kau jatuh cinta dari dulu."

Taemin yang gemas segera mencubit pipi adiknya yang berwarna sedikit tan. Ada rasa penasaran kenapa adiknya ini bisa memiliki kulit eksotis seperti itu. Padahal wajah mereka sangatlah mirip dan umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini!"

"Aduhh habisnya kau jadi semakin imut dengan semu merah ini."

Kai membelalakan matanya dan menutup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia memandang Taemin dengan pandangan horror. Entah kenapa ia malah bersemu seperti ini.

"Tidak usah menyangkal. Aku sudah mengetahui rahasiamu. Sekarang beri tahu aku, siapakah orang itu?"

Taemin melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dagunya juga terangkat tinggi, menandakan kalau ia yang memiliki kuasa saat ini. Dan Jongin lagi-lagi mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Nggak mau."

"Heisshh anak ini. Ayolah, siapa tau aku bisa membantumu."

Jongin, dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tawaran Taemin sangat menggiurkan baginya. Siapa tau ia bisa semakin dekat dengan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi kalau ia memberitaukan siapa orang itu, Jongin tidak tau reaksi apa yang akan kakaknya berikan.

"Tapi hyung, kau jangan kaget ya."

"Hah?"

Padangan mata Taemin berubah heran. Mulutnya tidak tertutup dan alisnya bertaut heran. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya takut.

"Iya, kalau hyung tau, hyung jangan marah."

"Sebenarnyaa…"

"Aku suka dengan teman sekelas Taemin hyung."

.

.

Jeda sedetik yang terasa sejam bagi Jongin berakhir dengan seruan Taemin.

"Siapa!?"

Jongin menutup matanya, tak berani melihat reaksi Taemin.

"Dia adalah,"

"Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

"APA!"

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Taemin malah semakin menggoda Jongin. Apalagi tiap pagi hari, Taemin selalu merangkul pundak Jongin lalu menuntun adiknya itu menuju kelasnya sendiri. Dan ketika sampai di depan kelas, Taemin melepas rangkulannya dan melongos masuk. Dan dengan sengaja, Taemin berteriak keras pada seseorang yang selalu datang di pagi hari.

"Hai _lovely_ Kyungsoo."

Dan itu membuat darah Jongin naik, entah kenapa. Ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala sang kakak saat itu juga. Tapi jalan yang terbaik adalah ia harus segera melangkah pergi dari kelas Taemin.

Hal ini terjadi seminggu belakangan ini.

Sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa menghindari aksi kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Pernah sekali ia memarahi Taemin, tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang tutup mulut karena ancaman dari kakaknya.

"Kau memarahiku dan besok siap-siap seluruh sekolah tau dengan rahasiamu ini."

* * *

Jongin bisa gila rasanya. Meskipun Taemin sudah mengetahui hal ini, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada perkembangan apapun. Jongin yang masih tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam dengan rasa cintanya dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ugh, seharusnya ia bertindak.

Maka, dengan seluruh keberanian dan nyali yang di milikinya, Jongin menyusun rencana. Malam harinya ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan rencana ini.

Lalu keesokannya, di minggu pagi, Jongin menceritakan rencananya dan mengajak kakaknya untuk bekerja sama.

"Tapi apa yang aku dapat jika aku membantumu?"

Saat itu juga Jongin ingin sekali menggeplak kepala kakaknya, tapi ia menahannya demi berlangsungnya rapat.

"Aku akan mentraktir hyung bermain di arena permainan, bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin memandang kesal kakaknya.

"Ayolahh hyung, hanya dengan kau bermain aku sudah kehilangan uang saku selama seminggu."

Taemin tertawa kecil melihat rengekan adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Seketika senyum Jongin merekah lebar.

* * *

Dan rencana itu di laksanakan tepat di hari Jongin dan teman-temannya berlatih basket. Selain klub dance, Jongin juga masuk di tim basket sekolah.

Dan rencananya dengan Taemin adalah, Jongin meminta Taemin untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo membawa persediaan air untuk anggota tim basket. Lalu ketika Kyungsoo datang, Jongin ingin menunjukkan aksinya memasukkan bola lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo untuk menerima air minum dan selebihnya akan Jongin atur sendiri.

Saat itu, Taemin tertawa dengan nada menyindir. Tapi Jongin tetap pada rencananya, apapun pendapat Taemin. Toh ini juga rencana Jongin, Taemin kann hanya membantunya.

"Ugh, Kyungsoo, bisakah kau memberi ini pada tim basket sekolah. Mereka sedang berlatih di sporthall sekolah. Aku mau ke toilet, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Taemin menyerahkan beberapa botol minuman kepada Kyungsoo dan segera berlari kecil menuju toilet. Kyungsoo yang saat itu kebetulan lewat hanya melongo melihat Taemin lalu berbalik arah menuju sporthall sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah tau kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar melaksanakan perintahnya, Taemin buru-buru mengekori Kyungsoo menuju sporthall. Pikirannya terus mengatakan ia akan bersenang sepulang sekolah di arena permainan dan semua itu di tanggung oleh Jongin.

Ugh, Nini yang manis.

* * *

Jongin mencoba merebut bola yang berada di tangan lawannya. Beberapa kali ia terkecoh dan mengakibatkan dirinya kebobolan lagi. Hari ini begitu panas, ia masih harus latihan di tambah pikirannya melayang memikirkan rencananya.

Tapi hal itu membuat ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena setiap kali Jongin ingin merebut, matanya melirik ke sekitar lapangan, berusaha mencari Kyungsoo.

Ck, belum berkenalan saja, Kyungsoo sudah mengacak-acak kepala Jongin.

Apalagi, ketika Jongin sudah menjadi pacar Kyungsoo nanti?

Duh Kim Jongin, sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi karena lagi-lagi ia kebobolan.

Hah? Lagi?!

Dan tepat di saat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju dirinya?!

Jongin berbaring di lapangan dengan nafas pendek-pendek. Ia melirik Kyungsoo, cahaya yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa silau. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau tangan Kyungsoo penuh dengan botol-botol minuman.

O-oh, rencananya!

Jongin segera bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi ia terlambat karena Kyungsoo sudah memberikan botol minum itu kepada Hyunsik.

Oh tidak! Itu seharusnya menjadi peran Jongin!

"Itu punyaku!"

Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik. Efeknya seakan ia sedang akting dalam sebuah drama. Ia yang berlarian sambil berteriak, teman-teman di sekitarnya yang memandangnya heran, Hyunsik yang berbalik lalu melempar sebuah botol ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalik kembali memasuki area sekolah.

Jongin bisa merasakan kakinya yang bergerak slow motion dan sekitarnya yang bergerak cepat.

Tidak lewat dengan wajah kaget karena lemparan botol, dan wajah kecewa karena rencananya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo gagal.

Sekali lagi, gagal.

Jongin memasang wajah kecewa. Ia jatuh berbaring dan botol yang di lempar Hyunsik masih di tangannya.

"Huaaa aku gagal."

Semua penghuni sekolah memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

Dan di ujung sana, di balik pilar sekolah, Taemin memandang sedih adiknya.

Bukan, bukan karena kasihan. Taemin tau Jongin masih punya banyak rencana. Yang membuatnya sedih adalah ia gagal bersenang-senang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kkeut

.

.

KAISOO SHIPPER AYO MERAPATTT!

Hehehe bukannya melanjutkan fanfic lama, malah update fanfic baru. Mianhae T,T

Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik setengah dari fanfic The story about us, tapi belum selesai dan aku belum punya ide cukup. Gak tau deh kapan mau di lanjut :v

Dannnn aku mau mencoba fluffy fluffy sweet gitu tapi kok kayaknya gagal ya? T,T

Ya udah, yang mau baca, review, dan ngefavorit yaa monggo~^^ hehehe

Akhir kata, Mind To Review?^^

.

.

.

[160320] Shinxi's house

©2016

*ps: Next or Stop?


	2. Try Again

.

Jongin suka dengan Kyungsoo, sunbae setingkat di atasnya di sekolah. Dan berbagai proposal serta rencana acara _"berkenalan dan menembak"_ sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada saja alasan yang menghalangi aksinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinxi Present

.

.

.

.

Weekly Kaisoo: Jongin's proposal

" _Try again"_

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin menepuk dahinya.

Dirinya sering mendengar kalau adiknya, Jongin adalah salah satu tipe namja yang banyak di kagumi oleh para gadis. Katanya, pesona adiknya ini terlalu kuat.

Memang sih, adiknya ini tinggi dan Jongin adalah salah satu pemain basket. Bukankah para gadis selalu mengagumi setiap pemain basket di sekolah?

Dan lagi, Jongin juga seorang Dancer yang lihai. Sama seperti dirinya, Jongin masuk dalam klub dance di sekolah. Bahkan Taemin dan Jongin sering tampil di setiap acara sekolah.

Kalau saja Taemin sedikit lebih tinggi, sudah di pastikan bahwa dirinya akan ikut dalam tim basket. Sayang sekali, justru tinggi adiknya yang berada di atasnya.

Jongin itu juga terkenal dengan gayanya yang dingin tapi memikat. Kalau sedang berjalan melintasi lorong sekolah, Jongin akan memasukkan tangannya di kantong celana. Lalu berjalan dengan berpura-pura tidak melirik setiap gadis yang memekik di sekitarnya, bermaksud untuk menjaga imagenya.

Meskipun jujur, menurut Taemin dan Sehun, salah satu sahabat Jongin, hal tersebut malah membuat mereka malu dan memasang wajah _'Aku tidak kenal dia.'_

.

Tapi dari semua argumen yang terlintas di pikirannya sekarang, Taemin bisa menyangkal semua itu dengan kalakuan Jongin di hadapannya ini. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah seorang Kim Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghabiskan ice cream itu? Kau sudah menghabiskan dua ice cream besar ini dan sekarang kau sedang menghabiskan yang ketiga? Bisa-bisa aku mengeluarkanmu dari klub dance, nini."

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Taemin sudah hampir terlelap sebelum ia mendengar suara tv yang masih menyala dari ruang keluarga. Dan setelah ia mengecek apa yang terjadi, Taemin mendapati Jongin duduk di sofa dengan empat kotak ice cream di hadapannya. Dua di antara ice cream itu sudah habis di makan Jongin. Lalu bantal sofa yang tergeletak manis di lantai dan selimut tebal berwarna coklat yang membungkus Jongin seperti tudung.

Benar-benar efek orang yang sedang patah hati.

.

"Aku tidak sedang patah hati Hyung,"

Taemin tersentak kaget.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya Hyung. Aku harus memikirkan sebuah rencana dengan matang agar kali ini tidak gagal."

"Tapi dengan memakan ice cream? Kau benar-benar tidak sedang frustasi?"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya pada sang kakak yang berdiri di samping sofa. Matanya menatap tajam seolah memperingati lalu kembali memalingkannya ke arah tv.

"Tidak hyung."

Taemin mendengus. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongin.

"Nini, dengarkan aku. Banyak orang mengatakan, bahkan pakar psikolog juga mengatakan hal ini, bahwa orang yang sedang frustasi akan melampiaskan perasaan mereka dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya seperti apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini."

Jongin bahkan tidak mendengar hal tersebut. Matanya tetap menatap lurus, tangan dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan ice cream di hadapannya.

"Nini, kau dengar aku?"

.

"Hyung, Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Oh astaga, bocah ini sedang merengek, pikir Taemin panik. Kalau sudah begini, pasti dirinya harus turun tangan.

"Membantumu?"

Jongin memasang matanya se-imut mungkin dengan mulut yang di kerucutkan. Bahunya bergerak maju mundur seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada sang ibu. Tolong hentikan itu Jongin, Taemin merasakan dirinya mual seketika.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Bahu Taemin turun, menyesal dan di seberangnnya, Jongin berjingkrak heboh lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Taemin.

"Jadi, hyung punya rencana?"

Kali ini mata Jongin terlihat sangat berbinar di banding beberapa saat lalu ketika Taemin menemukan Jongin di ruang keluarga. Bahkan sudut bibir adiknya terangkat lebar. Taemin menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku pikir kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo makan ice cream bersama. Dia juga sama denganmu, maniak ice cream."

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Taemin. Ah benar, kenapa ide sederhana ini tidak terpikir olehnya?

"Hyung!"

Hampir saja Taemin terjatuh dari sofa jika dirinya tidak berpegangan pada sandaran sofa. Jongin malah berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini? semoga saja orang tua mereka tidak terbangun.

"Hyung, kau benar! Ahh Hyung, terima kasih banyak Hyung! Kau yang terbaik!"

Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya pada Taemin lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Taemin bisa menduga adiknnya itu akan melanjutkan pemikirannya di kamar dan sekarang ia bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

.

Tunggu?

Kalau Jongin sudah kembali kekamar, bukankah itu artinya Taemin yang harus membereskan kekacauan di ruang keluarga?

"Oh tidak!"

Dan malam itu, Taemin terlambat tidur karena ia harus membersikan ruang keluarga sebelum sang ibu mengetahuinya.

.

Jongin sudah sangat siap ketika ia berangkat sekolah. Ia bukan bersiap untuk bertemu guru matematikanya hari ini, tapi ia sudah memiliki rencana mengajak Kyungsoo secara mendadak untuk memakan ice cream bersama.

Ughh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin merasakan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya tersenyum. Bibirnya juga membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Jongin tersentak kaget. Taemin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah setengah lelah. Ahh ia lupa, semalam kakaknya yang membereskan ruang keluarga. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan langsung mengajak Kyungsoo memakan ice cream bersama. Mungkin membawanya ke kedai lang…"

"Kau ini tidak romantis sama sekali."

Ucapan Jongin tadi terpotong oleh Taemin yang memasang wajah meremehkan. Jongin memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aigoo, apakah kau lupa?"

Taemin mencubit pipi Jongin gemas dan di balas geraman rendah dari sang adik.

"Bukankah pertandingan basket di adakan minggu depan? Kau bisa mendekati Kyungsoo dengan memberinya ice cream setelah pertandingan. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantu."

Taemin mengacak rambut Jongin dan tertawa kecil karena adiknya hanya mengedipkan matanya tanpa membalas.

"Tapi apakah Kyungsoo akan menonton? Ku dengar hanya kelas tertentu yang di perbolehkan menonton."

Taemin tersenyum bangga,

"Kelasku memang tidak di perbolehkan. Tapi ini pengecualian untuk aku dan Kyungsoo."

"Hah?"

"Ya, karena Kyungsoo yang akan mengabadikan moment tersebut. Jangan bilang kau tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo masuk dalam klub fotografi?"

Jari telunjuk Taemin terarah pada wajah Jongin.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo akan menjadi fotografer acara."

"Nahh sekarang kau mengerti kan? Ya sudah aku masuk ke kelas dulu. Ingat, rencana ini di laksanakan minggu depan."

Taemin menepuk pundak Jongin lalu memasuki kelasnya. Jongin bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat sebelum akhirnya terganti dengan rasa kesal.

Lagi-lagi Taemin mengerjainya.

"Hai lovely Kyungsoo!"

.

Tenyata, seminggu ini Jongin juga di sibukkan oleh jadwal latihan basket yang cukup ketat. Jika bukan di pagi hari, sangat susah bagi Jongin untuk melihat di mana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Berulang kali ia memekik frustasi. Tapi bagai penyemangat, rencananya bersama Taemin hyung kembali membuat dirinya menahan ini.

Ya, Jongin sudah bertekad!

"Jongin, jadi nanti ketika kau selesai bertanding, Kyungsoo akan duduk di bangku sambil menunggu pengumuman pemenang. Nahh aku akan datang dengan dua ice cream cone dan ketika kau menerima ice cream itu kau harus membawanya untuk Kyungsoo. Kau mengerti?"

Pagi ini, ketika Jongin tengah bersiap di ruang ganti. Taemin datang dan membicarakan rencana ini. Tentu saja secara diam-diam agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Jongin segera menganggukan kepalanya dan Taemin tersenyum puas.

"Good luck nini. Ingat jangan pikirkan apa-apa selain memenangkan pertandingan. Kyungsoo juga melihatmu."

Taemin tersenyum jahil, lalu berlalu keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

Pertandingan memang berjalan lancar. Jongin juga sudah melihat Kyungsoo dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Jongin sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo mengambil gambarnya saja. Tapi begitu ia ingin, pertandingan sudah di mulai. Akhirnya pun seluruh fokus Jongin terpaku pada basket.

Lalu ketika hari mulai beranjak siang, pertandingan selesai dilaksanakan. Nafas Jongin terasa pendek-pendek. Jika saja ia tidak melihat Taemin dengan tangan membawa dua buah ice cream, Jongin sudah berlalu memasuki ruang ganti.

"Cepatlah ke bangku penonton. Setelah ini aku masih harus menemui ketua OSIS untuk menyerahkan dokumentasi."

Taemin segera menyerahkan ice cream tersebut pada Jongin lalu berlari memasuki kawasan sekolah. Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menuju bangku penonton. Sesekali ia mendengar para gadis memekik begitu melihatnya membawa ice cream.

Jongin makin merasa percaya diri dan dengan cuek ia duduk di bangku penonton yang sedikit sepi. Ia pikir mungkin Kyungsoo akan memilih tempat sepi. Meskipun udara panas, tapi Jongin tetap menunggu. Terkadang ia takut pada ice cream di tangannya yang hampir meleleh. Lalu pandangannya kembali menyusuri lapangan basket.

Kenapa dia belum terlihat?

Jongin menunduk sedih memandangi ice creamnya. Perlahan tetes-tetes cairan ice cream mengotori tangannya. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

.

Ketika sudah sekian lama Jongin menunggu, akhirnya pun ia memakan ice cream itu sendirian. Lagipula lapangan sudah sepi. Sejak ia menunggu di sini, Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Kata Taemin Hyung, Kyungsoo akan menunggu pengumuman pertandingan. Dan ah iya, Jongin baru sadar sedari selesai pertandingan, tidak ada satupun pengumuman. Bukankah pengumuman di adakan keesokan hari?

Ah benar,

Ada yang salah ya?

Kenapa gagal lagi?

Jongin memakan ice creamnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah di tekuk habis.

.

Di lain tempat, Taemin berjengit kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk di ruang OSIS dengan tangan yang sibuk pada kamera.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo berada di lapangan?

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak pergi ke lapangan? Kau seharusnya memotret tim yang menang."

"Oh Taemin, kau tidak tau? Pengumuman perserta di adakan besok."

Tubuh Taemin menegang. Oh tidak! Bagaimana dengan nininya?

Taemin segera berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Junmyun.

"Taemin!"

Dalam hati Taemin mengucapkan banyak kata maaf karena salah memperhitungkan rencana. .

.

.

.

Kkeut

.

.

.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena molor dalam update.

Aku berencana untuk mempost fanfic ini tiap hari minggu. Sesuai judulnya. Tapi karena laptopku sedang tidak mendukung, jadi ya baru aku post sekarang.

Nahhh, Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? masih termasuk fluffy gak? Jujur saja, fanfic ini hanya sekali aku review dan langsung aku post.

Aku juga mau bilang banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang udah ngereview, atau yang udah minta di next. Dan yang memfavorit dan follow juga terima kasihhhh.

Ada yang nanya, apakah ini yaoi atau bukan? Aku sedang berusaha agar terlihat sesuai dengan sudut pandang kalian. Karena aku sendiri ketika mengetik fanfic ini tidak terfokus pada yaoi atau bukan. Jadi, bagaimana?

Dan untuk selanjutnya aku tidak yakin akan mempost tepat waktu. Kalau semua mendukung, aku pasti akan melanjutkan fanfic ini tepat waktu. Semua akan indah pada akhirnya, percaya lahhh :')

Akhir kata, Mind To Review?^^

.

.

.

[160329] Shinxi's house

©2016

*ps: Next or Stop?


	3. Announcements

**Just A/N.**

Hai semua,

Sekarang, setelah beberapa waktu terlewati, bagaimana kabar kalian?

Setelah membaca author note dari author-nim yang lain, akhirnya aku menulis hal ini.

Aku mau minta maaf dari kalian semua, karena aku tiba-tiba hiatus tanpa penjelasan kemarin. Padahal aku adalah newbie di ffn ini. (Percayalah, aku seorang newbie dalam konteks _"Author"._ Kalau dalam urusan membaca, aku sudah lama sekali masuk dalam dunia ffn)

Aku tau banyak author-nim yang hiatus juga. Bahkan ada yang berhenti ya?

Waw, ini semua benar-benar shock therapy bagiku.

Tapi aku juga tidak berkomentar tentang hal itu. Karena aku sendiri juga memilih hiatus. Kupikir semua memerlukan waktu dan ketenangan.

Dan yah, aku akan hiatus.

 _Lalu sampai kapan era hiatus ini selesai?_

Ketika berita itu keluar, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota. Mungkin bisa di katakan perjalanan keluar pulau. Saat itu, aku di hubungi temanku dan Boom! Kabar itu akhirnya terdengar olehku. Pikiranku mulai kacau saat itu. Semua perasaan sedih, kesal, bingung, kaget tercampur dan akhirnya moodku jatuh. Lebih buruknya lagi, aku tidak tau harus menceritakan hal ini pada siapa karena ternyata aku tidak mempunyai teman yang sama-sama Kaisoo ship. TT

Aku juga nggak berani membuka sosmed, tidak seperti kabar dua tahun yang lalu (entah mungkin karena bukan ultimate bias, jadi aku masih mentolerir rasa sakit). Tapi kali ini, rasanya aku begitu kesal dan kacau hingga menutup semua akun sosmed, karena tanpa ku sadari, Kai sudah menjadi ultimate bias sama seperti Kyungsoo. TT (Aku tidak mau mengomentari tentang berita ini. Lebih baik kalau aku menutup mata, telinga dan mulut.)

Jadi ya, aku memutuskan hiatus sampai aku benar-benar tenang. Atau ketika author-nim yang lain comeback kembali. Well, Kai saja sudah tertawa lebar, mungkin hanya sedikit waktu untuk mengembalikan ini semua. Mungkin kalian mau merekomendasi fanfic Kaisoo (Kai dan Kyungsoo) untukku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih dengan hal itu.

Untuk semua yang udah review, favorite dan follow fanficku, Jeongmal Khamsahamnida. Dan untuk dua fanficku akan aku lanjutkan pada waktu yang tepat. Ketika semua sudah mulai tenang, ketika semua sudah kembali meskipun tidak terasa utuh seperti dulu, aku akan melanjutkan ini.

 _Aku tidak berhenti, tapi untuk saat ini aku butuh waktu._

 _So, see you soon guys, ILYSM^^_

 _._

.

.

.

[160412] Shinxi's house

©2016


End file.
